Remind Me
by Shuri-ai
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke briefly wondered why he wasn't more turned on. He had a woman, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel, clutching onto him as if her life depended on it, mumbling words, and shivering. Really, there should have been more of reaction on his part.


**Remind Me**

Uchiha Sasuke briefly wondered why he wasn't more turned on. He had a woman, dripping wet and wrapped in a towel, clutching onto him as if her life depended on it, mumbling words, and shivering. Really, there should have been more of a reaction on his part.

All he could really think was,_ "What the fuck?" _

Jesus Christ, maybe he really was gay.

As much as he wanted to ponder his sexual orientation, it became quickly apparent that whether he was interested in men more then women was not the most important question. In fact, it really shouldn't have been a question at all.

He was just focused more on work then women, and that was perfectly fine. Besides, Sasuke argued, he had had his share of attractive women. He found that most of them were typical, predictable, and frankly annoying. They always crossed the line when it came to what was his and what was theirs.

They brought up words like 'communication', 'bondage', and perhaps the most laughable of them all, 'love'. Really, was it that serious? Sasuke found himself irritated that he had even considered sleeping with them, and perhaps what was even worse, he _had_. And this, to them, somehow brought them closer together.

It was special to them, for some strange reason. It was like they hadn't caught each others gaze at an event showcasing some pathetic fools ability to spend. Sasuke found it a waste of his time. He'd rather become celibate if it meant not having to deal with women and their needs for a permanent relationship.

Sasuke peered down at the damp head of his neighbor, whose name escaped him. Really, he had only wanted to borrow her phone. He had knocked, she opened, and was suddenly squeezing him as if he were home from a war.

Was she running from a disgruntled boyfriend? Would he come crashing through the living room in a few seconds, yelling and acting a fool, accusing him of perversion? Sasuke felt suddenly tense. Just what the hell was the problem?

She was still mumbling. Sasuke wanted to sigh. Many times had he been accused of being insensitive and uncaring. He had quite a few choices. He could push her away, the worst course of action he could take morally. He could take her inside before a fellow tenant accused them of indecent exposure in public or some crazy shit like that. Or he could even take her to his own place next door, but this, he quickly realized, seemed shady enough, even without her being half-naked.

Oh, what the hell.

Taking a careful step forward, Sasuke waited to see if she would cooperate and step with him. To his surprise, she did. He was hasty after that, making sure they got inside with no other issues. He quickly scanned the room.

No sign of an enraged boyfriend or a scuffle. No sign of anything questionable. Sasuke almost wanted to laugh. He had considered the fact that she was on drugs and was just crazy. At the moment, it didn't seem like it.

He peered down again and then asked a question that should have been asked much sooner.

"What's wrong with you?"

"There's a spider in the bathroom!"

Had he...had he heard her right? Uchiha Sasuke knew damn well he wasn't the best at listening to people, so he decided to repeat himself.

"What?"

"A spider..." She mumbled out, shivering once more. "It's in the...in the bathroom," She paused to swallow. "Please kill it, Uchiha-san! It's huge and...and, please just kill it!"

She wanted him to kill a _bug_? This woman had created a scene in which she ran to him, unaware of how exposed she was and how inappropriate it could turn out, a scene in which, if they were in a movie, he was almost positive casual sex would follow. She had done it all for a bug...?

"Please, Uchiha-san!"

The fact that she was begging him just added more spice. Really, he could swear their current situation could easily be portrayed in some young bastard's wet dream. Sasuke sighed. His one good deed of the month.

Oh, if only his brother could see him now. All for a fucking spider.

Taking a breath, Sasuke said, "Just calm down, and show me to the bathroom."

_And put some clothes on_. He had left that part out on purpose. Not to convince himself he wasn't gay. But because he had come to realize that his neighbor had some really great tits. Which, in a roundabout way, contradicted his earlier thought of convincing himself he wasn't gay. Apparently he didn't need to.

He was starting to sound sixteen, Uchiha Sasuke quickly came to realize. When was the last time he had used the word 'tit' in his mental conversations? _Had_ he ever used the word 'tit'? Sasuke quickly realized something else. Who gave a damn!

The way his suddenly very attractive neighbor was creeping towards what he assumed was the bathroom, occasionally looking at him from behind, making motions with her hands, Sasuke felt like he was on a mission.

"Uchiha-san, over here!" She whispered.

Apparently they had been acquainted before. She knew his name. But then again, who didn't? He was sure he hadn't slept with her before, even though she apparently lived right next to him. But damn it, she seemed so familiar! Who the hell was she?

In effort to save the damsel in distress from the horrifying life threatening house spider, Sasuke slipped off one of his tennis shoes, a weapon readily available and at his convenient disposal. Oh boy, he surely was looking forward to this. Walking pass her, he made sure to make full eye contact.

"It's in the corner, by the toilet." She said as she crept up behind him, peering into the bathroom.

"I better do this alone," Sasuke said while setting a hand on the doorknob. The last thing he needed to hear was screaming.

"Good idea!"

She took a few steps backward, an apprehensive look settling on her face. It was at that time did Sasuke realize that he knew who she was. But, he had a spider to kill first, a task that was utmost important.

Closing the door behind him, he walked towards the toilet and gazed in the corner. And there it was, in all its creepy eight-legged splendor. Not even a second later, Sasuke had killed it.

"Barely made it out with my life there," He commented dryly.

Setting the murder weapon down, Sasuke slipped it back on and adjusted the laces. As he opened the door, he found the woman, now fully dressed (oh, he wasn't disappointed at all), and sitting on her couch, a book in her lap.

With pearl colored eyes, she gazed up at him. "You got it?"

He nodded. "Sure did."

She seemed to let out a breath of relief. Standing up, she set the book down on the table and walked up towards him, slightly red cheeked and grinning.

"I just can't stand spiders. I'm sorry for putting you through all that trouble, Uchiha-san. Thank you very much."

Wet hair falling first, she proceeded to bow. Sasuke was still stuck on the fact that she seemed to had changed completely.

"Hyuga Hinata." He tested.

Standing back upright, she looked at him, surprise showing. "Y-you remember? I was almost certain you didn't even know who I was."

"We were in the same class for the better part of three years." Sasuke uttered, as if he had known who she was the moment she had opened the door.

"We never really spoke." Hinata pointed out, while scratching her arm. Then she shrugged and started smiling again. "But I guess that doesn't matter."

She tugged at her belt-less jeans. "I do wonder though, why did you come over? Oh, and are you thirsty? Take a seat if you want to, too."

Before granting him the chance to answer, Hinata was already in the kitchen, opening and closing cabinets.

Sasuke's mind wondered back over to the possibility that maybe Hyuga Hinata was on drugs and was just crazy. Maybe it was her casual behavior after acting like her life was in danger, or her sudden friendliness.

"I hope you like tea, it's all I really have. That and water. Ever since university, I don't really get out much nor do I have a lot of people over. Which is why I'm acting all pushy."

She poked her head out and smiled again. He wasn't thirsty, but Sasuke had taken a seat anyway.

"You don't stutter any more." He commented after realizing that in all the time he had knew her or had heard he speak, what she had just said was the most he had ever heard her say at once. It was all coming back to him now.

He heard her lightly laugh.

"I get that a lot."

Reappearing with two glasses of water, she handed one to him and then sat beside him, crossing her legs. She set her glass on the table, next to her book.

"You know," Hinata started. "This is less awkward then I thought it would be. I mean, I'm sure you have women like that on you all the time, but not like that. And not me." She laughed again. "I can't believe I did something like that."

Visibly shivering, Hinata made a face. "I just really hate spiders, Uchiha-san."

"Were you implying that I'm attractive?"

Hinata's eyebrows shot up. "The one boy every female in school coveted and you're asking me that question?"

"'Every'? Don't you think that's too much of a generalization?"

In sudden thought, Hinata quirked her lips. "Well. I suppose so, yes. But, I doubt that anyone found you unattractive. The minds of high school girls don't wonder very far."

He decided to take a step further.

"What about you?"

It was a good question. A question he actually wanted her to answer. It was one he gave a shit about. But, she never got to answer the question because only a few seconds later, her door busted open and in flew someone he hadn't expected to see.

The crazy motherfucker had been yelling something about 'saving, 'molestation', and perhaps the most laughable, 'tae kwon do'.

He sighed. And all he had wanted to do was use her phone.


End file.
